The use of digital cameras and the organization of the resulting digital photographic images is already well established. Similarly, the scanning of optical images and the storage and organization of the resulting digital versions is also well known. Commonly available computer programs allow stored images to be displayed on a screen and resized/edited/rearranged before the user finally prints out a hard copy.